


Falling, Ever Slowly

by morganoconner



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video of Eggsy's confrontation with Arthur shouldn't exist, but Harry isn't Kingsman's top agent for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, Ever Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> First Kingsman story, short and sweet and something I've absolutely needed to write since the first time I saw the movie.
> 
> I fear this is going to open the floodgates, and I'm never going to be able to dig myself back out of this fandom, now that I've started. I can't seem to bring myself to mind very much.
> 
> In short: I'm doomed.

Chester King had disabled all the security feeds in the dining room immediately upon Eggsy's entrance. How he'd done it was anyone's guess, but in any case, it was hardly surprising. He would not have wanted anyone (Merlin) to bear witness to things said during that conversation.

But Harry was Kingsman's top agent for a reason, and his own feed had remained in place and working.

He's read Eggsy's report several times, of course, but Eggsy has a habit of downplaying his own role in things. Harry knows what happened, but he does not know the specifics, and that won't do.

The video comes up immediately on his laptop, and the micro-camera's positioning on the framed portrait gives Harry a crystal-clear view of Eggsy, who is taking a seat at the table with a haunted look in his eyes.

Merlin told Harry that Eggsy watched the whole scene in the church. And outside it. There is no time for regrets, in the aftermath of V-Day, but if Harry did have that luxury…

He can't help the pride that fills him as he watches Eggsy switch the drinks. There is a tactic Kingsman did not teach Eggsy. Something he learned all on his own as a child, something a _posh snob_ like Arthur (like most of Kingsman) would never suspect.

When Arthur holds up the pen, Harry experiences an acute sense of rage. Even knowing his old mentor is already dead and that he quite obviously failed, the knowledge that he meant to kill Eggsy is enough to make Harry want to resurrect him just so he can kill him again. Arthur died far too quickly, and deserved so much worse.

On screen, Arthur makes Eggsy his offer, and Eggsy, with that anguished look still lingering in his eyes, says, "I'd rather be with Harry, thanks."

Harry jabs a button on his laptop, pausing the video. When that doesn't ease the sudden tight feeling in his chest, he closes the screen. He knows how this story ends, and there's absolutely no reason to continue watching. His hand doesn't shake, because Harry doesn't allow it to, but it's a near thing. 

His heart is still pounding.

God, Eggsy…brilliant, beautiful Eggsy.

 _I'd rather be with Harry_ , in that accent of his that Harry will never allow Eggsy to be ashamed of.

"My answer would've been the same, even if I hadn't switched glasses, you know," Eggsy says from the doorway, and Harry looks up to find him leaning there, watching Harry with an expression Harry can't read.

"I know," Harry says, because he does. It scares him. It exhilarates him. It makes him want to do things like _hold_ and _keep_ and _cherish_ , things Harry thought he lost the capacity for long ago.

More than all of that, it makes him want to _protect_.

"Answer hasn't changed, neither," Eggsy goes on, shrugging a little when Harry's eyes dart back to him. "Still rather be with you."

Harry realizes, as he stands and slowly makes his way around his desk, advancing on Eggsy like a predator advancing on its prey, that he is doomed. This boy will be his undoing.

When Eggsy grins up at him, eyes sparking with challenge, Harry finds he doesn't mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at morganoconner, if you're feeling so inclined. :)


End file.
